Breakfast
by Ash Ninja
Summary: After Conner's welcome home party Megan makes breakfast for the entire team. She forgets Superboy rises with the sun. She decides to have a little fun with this fact. Supermartian. One-shot.


**A/n: IDK, something random.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Breakfast  
**

* * *

Megan stretched her arms above her head.

There was a fairly large party the night before, celebrating the sudden return of the ever-sulking Superboy from training with Superman in the Fortress of Solitude. Wally was more of a party animal than anyone ever imagined. Even Kaldur had seemed to be enjoying himself. Everyone was still sleeping, even at eleven in the morning.

With a yawn, the heroine sauntered over to the stove and turned the knob. A blue flame erupted from the stove top and, in a moment's notice, settled down to a small ember. Everyone on the team loved bacon.

After greasing the pan and leaving the raw meat to fry, Megan cracked several eggs into a bowl, added ham and cheese, then proceeded to scramble them with her swift movements and able hands.

Moments later, the eggs were also cooking on a pan. The bacon was finished and the martian girl expertly flipped the large omelet while humming a soft tune. A few minutes after, the eggs were finished. As an afterthought, Megan also fished out the pancake mix, added water and cooked that as well.

Finally, Megan had nothing to do and she was bored.

She had already set the food out on different plates and was tapping her fingers impatiently on the tabletop. It was when her eyes finally started to droop once more that she heard the creaking of the stairs.

A groggy Superboy emerged from the doorway. His hair was even more unruly than his naturally messy locks. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while stretching his lean, yet muscular form. Megan also managed to notice he wasn't wearing his belt, making his jeans hang deliciously lower on his hips than usual.

When their eyes met, she beamed at him. "Hey," she greeted him.

Superboy blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He gave her a simple and small nod. It was, after all, the most he could muster and it was enough for Megan. She was just happy he could finally live his life.

"Breakfast?"

She received a slight nod in return. Megan stood up from her folding stool and opened the cupboards. A sudden chill ran down her spine when she pulled out a plate and eating utensils.

Megan could feel Conner's eyes burning into her back.

Trying to shrug the feeling off, she continued to place the bacon and eggs on Conner's plate. When she reached for the pancakes, however, Megan chanced a glance in the man's direction. She tried to convince herself that seeing Conner staring at her... assets absolutely did not flatter or please her in the least.

Of course, it did. And she smirked.

Proceeding to flop the pancake on the plate, she smiled innocently at Conner and asked, "Whipped cream and strawberries? Or just syrup?"

Conner's eyes snapped to hers and he seemed to tense up. "What?"

Megan was getting a bit devious. "On your pancakes, Conner."

"Ah, sure. I mean, you know, yeah. I'll have just, ah, all three, ah, I guess," he fumbled with his words.

As Megan strode to the fridge, she added an extra sway to her hips. She flipped her hair, bit her lip, fluttered her eyelashes; anything to keep his attention on every part of her that she could.

Watching him as she sprayed the whipped cream on the pancake was enough amusement to last her eternity.

Her plan worked. It was apparent that it worked when she finally placed his plate down in front of him. He was doing everything he possibly could to keep from looking at her.

Megan totally knew what she was doing to him. She loved it.

It was the end of her game with him and she gave him a break by turning around to wash the pans she used to make breakfast. Smiling to herself, she silently praised her very new coy and successful methods.

She reached over to turn off the faucet and started scrubbing with the sponge. Her hands worked quickly and well, and the soapsuds covered her hands and the dishes.

Megan squeaked when she felt two, firm arms encircle her waist.

"Conner...!"

She felt herself being swept around to face the usually quiet and shy clone. What she found was his face full of conviction and determination. He had desire pooling in his eyes and Megan hadn't seen that expression on his face since she met him.

Megan felt herself freeze. His lips were mere inches from hers, slightly parted in anticipation. She was unable to breathe as his gaze focused on her mouth. She closed her eyes as Conner finally bridged the divide that was between them for so long.

Heart slamming in her chest, she felt her senses completely overwhelmed. All defenses broke down and Conner's skin felt alive, as the moment she had agonized could only ever be a dream took hold of and claimed her. His gentle taste caused her blood to burn in her veins. Conner's embrace moved her and she could feel the tears pool in her eyes.

"Looks like you're having a good morning!"

The couple pulled apart, much to their chagrin. Conner sent a murderous glare in Artemis' direction as she grinned devilishly at them. Robin appeared behind her.

"By the way, Megan, you got Conner's shirt all soapy," Robin said as-a-matter-of-factly.

It was then that the flushed Martian noticed that she had yet to wash the suds off her hands and made Conner all wet. He looked at her and gave her a smirk that made her weak in the knees.

"Later," he said huskily, before he retreated into his room to dry off.

As Megan struggled to catch her breath, Artemis and Robin had to stifle their giggles.

"Looks like someone's improving their cooking skills!" The Boy Wonder teased.

"Amongst other things." Artemis added, quirking her bow. "Looks like you're getting better everyday, Megan."

"Um... Who wants pancakes?" Megan mumbled, brushing her hair behind her ear and turning back towards the stove.

"Mm, sure, but we better wait until Superboy comes back, just in case he's in the mood for seconds." Artemis snickered.

"Wait until Wally wakes up, he's gonna be so whelmed!" Robin cackled.

Megan bit her lip and shook her head. "You two aren't allowed to drink anymore alcohol, it makes you..."

"Stupid? Well, it looks like it does wonders for you, Megs!" The blond archer pointed to the Martian's throat. "Is that a hickey?"

"E-Excuse me?" Megan ran over to the toaster and peered at her reinfection, moving her hair away from her neck. Sure enough there was a large purple bruise on her emerald skin. Her eyes widen in horror. "H-How did this get there?"

"I don't know, how did that get there, Superboy?" Robin asked.

Megan spun around to see Conner hovering in the doorway. His ears were tinted a deep red. clearly he did have something to do with the bruise on her neck.

"Um, what exactly happened last night? I didn't drink but I still don't know how I got this..." she stammered, avoiding Conner's gaze.

"Maybe Kaldur knows." Robin suggested.

"Why would _he _know?" Artemis snapped, frowning. Apparently she disliked that idea.

"Okay, Wally then?"

"No." Conner mumbled.

"Then," Megan finally raised her gaze to meet his. "Did you do this?"

Without a verbal response, the clone strode into the kitchen, promptly tossed her over his shoulder and carried her over out of the room. He merely poked his head back into the kitchen and said,

"Yes."

"Way to go, Suppey!" Robin called after him.

"Thanks." Conner mumbled.

"Oh, dear Mars!" Megan squeaked. "Why would you... Oh _hello_, Megan! You were under the influence last night weren't you?"

Conner jostled her slightly. "No."

"Oh... Okay." She blushed darkly.

"You really want to know what we did last night?" His tone had a hint of suggestiveness in it.

"Yes, I would."

"Alright." And all together Superboy and Miss Martian were gone from their teammates' sight.

* * *

**A/n: Haha just another fun fic with Megan in the kitchen. Looks like she's finally improving her 'cooking skills'**.

**Reviews would be great.**


End file.
